


Not the Only One

by sisterlyintimacy



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band), quincest - Fandom
Genre: F/F, quincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisterlyintimacy/pseuds/sisterlyintimacy
Summary: While trying to sleep on the tour bus, Tegan realizes she's not the only one who's still awake
Relationships: Sara Quin/Tegan Quin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Not the Only One

**Tegan**

I feel like I’ve been laying here awake for hours, but it’s only 1am.

Everybody else is already asleep. I guess sleeping on the bus just does that to me. At least it’s better than sleeping in the back of a car, or having to take a Greyhound bus across the country.

God, someone is breathing so loud in their sleep. I was excited about having a tour bus for this tour, but now that we have one I realize I do not enjoy sleeping in one space with five people. The feeling of people close to me is way too distracting to fall asleep in peace.

Who is breathing so loud anyway? It sounds kind of light, so I don’t think it’s any of the boys. It must be Sara I guess. Weird, we’ve slept in the same hotel room on tour for years, but she’s never bothered me so much. Wait – that’s not true. She bothers me a lot when she’s sleeping, just not by breathing loudly. She’s quite a restless sleeper, and she’s slapped and kicked me in her sleep more than once.

For a minute, I listen to her breathing. As annoying as it is, there is also something comforting about it. I don’t expect to fall asleep anytime soon anyway, and knowing that Sara is close always makes me feel safe when we’re away from home.

It’s starting to make me feel uneasy. It doesn’t sound like peaceful breathing. It sounds a bit… disturbing. How do I even know if she’s sleeping? Maybe she’s crying, or having a panic attack. Should I go see if she’s okay? I don’t want to wake the others up though, and if Sara really is upset, the last thing she wants is the boys to wake up and try to make her feel better. She hates being the center of attention when she’s upset.

“Fuck!” she whispered.

She startled me. That doesn’t sound like she’s crying, that sounded…

Ugh, Sare… Are you kidding me? Are you really…

God, what I wouldn’t give to be deaf right now. I can’t believe she got me all worried about her, when she’s doing _that_. I’m trying so hard to stop listening. Not that’s it working at all. It’s like when you can’t stop laughing about something so you try to stop thinking about it, but that just makes you think about it more.

Shit. I cannot believe I’m listening to Sara masturbating. I feel disgusting. And _she’s_ the one who’s doing it for fuck’s sake! What is she even doing? I mean I _know_ what she’s doing.

Fuck. Now I’m imagining it. Visually. Fuuuuuuck I don’t want to see this in my head! Sara why are you doing this to me?

Seriously – why is hearing Sara masturbating doing _this_ to me. I’m realizing that my body is starting to react to it in a way that I was not prepared for. I can’t believe this is happening to me. Am I… enjoying this? I feel even more disgusting now, and my brain must be seriously fucked up, because I think that’s making me enjoy it even more.

There’s no denying it now. The sound of Sara touching herself made me wet. And not just a little bit. I feel so ashamed. Okay Tee, stay calm. Time for some damage control. I’m sure she’ll be done soon. If I just wait and don’t do anything it’ll be okay. I can pretend this never happened.

I’m starting to pay less attention to Sara and more attention to myself. My own body, more specifically. I know I told myself to keep my hands off my body, but it’s starting to become difficult. Ugh, I hate this.

What if… No. I really shouldn’t. Although, it’s not like anyone will ever know. And as long as I feel like this, I’m never going to be able to fall asleep. I have to be more quiet than Sara though, but that shouldn’t be too hard.

Slowly I move my hand towards my pussy. I hate that I’m doing this, but I can’t stop myself. I lightly touch myself with my fingers. Fuck, I’m really fucking wet. This is so embarrassing.

As I touch myself, my attention is going back to Sara. I can tell she’s getting closer. When I first heard her she was just loud enough to annoy me. Now I really hope she doesn’t wake anyone up.

I haven’t been this horny in a long time. I hate to admit this, but disgust in combination with fear of being found out is apparently really doing it for me.

As Sara’s breathing is getting faster, so are my fingers. I’m getting close too. I’m feeling so fucking good right now, all thanks to Sara. Holy shit, how good would it feel if the fingers touching me would be hers instead of mine?

“Fuck!” I heard her curse again. I think she’s coming. “Oh fuck, Tegan!”

…

I froze. That could not be what I thought it was. She did not just say my name as she came. Impossible. It must be something else.

I barely even notice that I stopped touching myself. I didn’t get to cum, but I don’t care. I have more important things on my mind.

Did I imagine it? I mean, I was imagining her fucking me. God, that’s disgusting. I can’t believe I did that. But – in my imagination it wasn’t her who was being fucked. It was me. I hate to admit it but I did not imagine hearing her fuck herself. It was real.

I’m sure she must have said something else then. What sounds like Tegan? Nobody says vegan when they cum, that’s just weird. Beegan. No. Tea gun. Seriously? I can’t think of a single thing that makes sense.

Sara said my name as she came. I can’t deny it. And I can’t wait for it to happen again.


End file.
